Motorized scooters are known. Such scooters can be purchased under the registered trademark Go-Ped from Patmont Motor Werks of Pleasanton, Calif. An example of such a scooter can be found in the patent literature in Patmont U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,832 issued Apr. 18, 1989 entitled Motor Scooter Having A fordable Handle and Friction Drive.
Referring to FIG. 1 of that patent, a scooter is disclosed with fork mounted front and rear wheels; the front wheel steers and the rear wheel is motor driven either through the axle or alternatively by a shaft in contact with the tire.
The reader can see and understand that the scooter in Patmont U.S. Pat. No. '832 is a small tired vehicle; because of the small tire size it is only suitable for operation of smooth flat surfaces such as sidewalks and roads.
There has arisen a need for larger tired scooter vehicles. Such vehicles can be utilized on an "all terrain" basis; they can easily transport "off-road" much in the manner that modern four wheel drive travel "off-road."
Unfortunately, as the vehicle becomes larger, the container in which the vehicle is shipped becomes larger. And where the container is larger, the difficulty of shipment increases.